onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 175
Cover Volume: 19 Pg.: 167-168 Color panel: Luffy and Nami in African wear with a giant jaguar behind them. Quick Summary Thanks to the help of Sanji, they manage to open the prison gate and escape. But how did they do? Crocodile was keeping the real key cage! Long Summary The chapter begins with Chopper dashing while Sanji explains to Vivi that Chopper is their decoy. When Vivi asks what happened, Sanji has a flashback of him and one of the Millions talking to Crocodile. After he makes Crocodile belive he was captured and beats up the Million, Sanji tells Chopper to go on a rampage, shouting out that he is Mr. Prince, which Chopper does. When Crocodile comes to the scene, he sees Chopper and tries to kill him, but Chopper switches from Heavy point to Brain point and quietly tiptoes past the enraged Crocodile. Meanwhile, The trapped Strawhats are screaming because of the room that is quickly filling with water. Nami tells everyone to make the Bananawani mad so that it would chomp the cage apart, but they find out that the cage is able to resist even the Bananawani's jaws, much to their horror. Usopp an Luffy yell at Smoker asking why he was so calm in such a situation, but Smoker responds by asking how much of Crocodile's plan the Strawhats know. He tells them that Crocodile and Ms. Allsunday paring up may shake the entire world, but Luffy says that no reasons are needed to beat Crocodile up. When Smoker asks how they are going to escape, the Strawhats remember their situation and start panicking again, and Luffy starts to feel faint because of the seawaater touching him. While everyone starts becoming desprate, Sanji finally appears, defeating a Bananawani with a single kick, to everyone's surprise. Everyone becomes full of hope once again, and Luffy gives Vivi a thumbs-up, saying she did a good job. As more Bananawanis close in, Smoker tells the Strawhats that the third Bananawani that came in is the one that ate the key. When Luffy asks how he knows, Smoker says the voice is the same. Elsewhere, a frustrated Crocodile walks back to where the cage is saying it was smart of the Strawhats to think of a decoy. Ms. Allsunday asks what if the Strawhats already found the key, and Crocodile answers by saying that the key was a fake in the first place and he has the real one. By the time Crocodile arrives at the room, the cage is swinging open underwater, while beat Bananawanis and a beat-up Mr. 3 floats in the water with a piece of paper on him that says "See ya shitty Croc -Mr Prince" on it, to Crocodile's enragement. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *Sanji saves the Straw Hat Pirates from their prison. Quotes N/A Characters *Baroque Works **Crocodile **Miss All Sunday **Mr. 3 (KO) *Straw Hats **Chopper **Sanji **Luffy **Nami **Zoro **Usopp **Vivi *Marines **Smoker Attacks *Sanji **Anti-Manner Kick Course (Bad Manners Kick Course) (first time) Trivia N/A Anime episode Episode 109 Site Navigation 175